


I've Got Places to Be

by KittenMod



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Both Frisk and Chara use they/them pronouns owo)b, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempts, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not Chara, Sharing a Body, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenMod/pseuds/KittenMod
Summary: "is this why you climbed mt ebott?"Frisk chooses not to stay with Toriel and angst happens





	1. It's hard to have determination when it feels like you're worth nothing

**Author's Note:**

> First serious fanfic so I'll probs mess some stuff up. Go on ahead and comment any mistakes, I'm not all that good at writing 'owo
> 
> ALSO there's a suicide attempt and a referenced attempted suicide so if that makes you uncomfortable go on ahead and leave!

   "Ah... I see. Well, I hope that I'm not keeping you. 'See you around." Toriel was getting choked up. It seemed she didn't want you to leave, but you knew it'd be better this way. She hesitated, but walked away, going down the path leading down to the forest that surrounded the mountains. You stood, looking towards the sun. Half of the sun was already below the horizon, a deep amber color filling the sky.

 _There is nothing left for us here,_  a familiar voice in the back of your head reminds you. If you stayed with the monsters, you'd only burden them. If you found your parents, well... You'd prefer not to find your parents. They've told you many times that you were just a burden to them, a mistake. How you'd be better off dead.

   You stepped towards the edge of the cliff, front half of your feet dangling off of the edge. It was quite a drop. Not as big as Mount Ebott, but it would hopefully do the trick.

   You slowly leaned forward, more and more until

   You could feel the wind rushing through your hair. It seemed to take forever, but the ground was approaching faster and faster. You closed your eyes, waiting for it to end, and

   Nothing.

* * *

   You weren't dead. You could feel blades of grass tickle your nose. You opened your eyes to find yourself only about an inch away from the ground. Then slowly, you were moving up. It took a lot faster for you to reach the top of the cliff connected to the barrier's exit. Something forced you to turn around. You saw Sans, hand stretched out and glowing with magic.

   Before you could do anything, Sans pulled you closer to him. His hand stopped glowing and he pulled you into a hug. He put his hand on your back and held you close, making it near impossible to escape. He put his other hand on the back of your head and shoved your head into his shoulder, then sat down on the rough stone and loose dirt. His breathing was panicked and heavy. Your arms remained limp against your sides.

   "is this why you climbed mount ebott?"

   You don't know when it started, but soon enough, tears were running down your face.

    _Kill him, he's trying to stop us! Come on Frisk, at least do something!_  the voice kept yelling. But you did nothing as Sans stood up and started walking down the path, carrying you.

   It didn't take long for the both of you to catch up to the others. Whether it was because the path was short, or Sans used a shortcut, you were unsure. You could hear everyone talking, but it all just sounded like white noise. When you regained focus, Toriel was holding you, crying.

   "Oh, my child... Everything will be alright." 

    _Liar._


	2. How the story goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's journey up Mount Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since I even touched this story so it's probs gonna be weird i guess??? (tho i did reread it and i have it open in a separate tab as i write this)  
> there's also a lot of changes that i thought of making but it'd contradict with the first chapter so?????? that's kinda why this took so long.

The taste of dirt filled your mouth again as you fall face-first into the ground. You shakily get back up, your scraped knees starting to give in. You put your weight into the walking stick that used to be your grandmother's.

After a small rest to regain your strength, you start walking again towards Mount Ebott. There's an old story about this mountain that your grandma liked to tell you. How, years and years ago, when your grandmother was only a kid, monsters used to walk the streets. Then, after a war, the monsters were sealed underneath the mountain. So far, anyone who has left for Mount Ebott has never come back.

Grandma died a few years ago. Ever since then, your parents have gotten very mean, to the point of hurting you for making any minor mistakes. You finally mustered the strength to leave, sneaking out the window under the moonlight. You didn't take anything with you, other than the walking stick of course. You didn't intend on living.

You managed to get to a cavern on the side of Mount Ebott. Breathing heavy, you stand at the edge of the hole in the cavern. You could barely see the bottom. This must be why no one returns. Letting out a heavy sigh, you lean forward more and more until...

* * *

You started to focus in on your surroundings once more. Toriel has you in her arms still, and you can see Sans looking towards you. He notices you looking towards him and smiles at you, traces of sadness and worry still remaining. You look towards where Toriel and the rest of the monsters are walking. They're walking towards the city you used to live in, before you fell. You must have been out for a while, as the town is around an hour's walk away from Mount Ebott.

Then, you see her. She's far off in the distance, not even noticing the monsters approaching. But it's unmistakable. Long brown hair tied into a low ponytail, strands of grey visible even from a distance, wearing an old baggy windbreaker jacket that always smelled like cigarette smoke.

Your mother.

You try to break out of Toriel's grasp, to try and run again, but you can't even gain enough strength to do so, instead just softly kicking her and nudging her arms. She notices your feeble attempts at escape.

"What's wrong, my child?" she says, in her calming voice. You stop trying to free yourself, and instead resign to just hugging Toriel tight and shutting your eyes tight, hoping for _her_ to leave.

"Francene?" you hear in between the town's shocked and surprised gasps.

Asgore tries to introduce himself and the other monsters to the humans, but his attempts were cut short by your mother running to you and grabbing you.

"Let go of my baby!" You hold tighter onto Toriel, as you feel your mother trying to rip you away. "Francene, let go of this...  _thing_!"

"What are you saying, miss? This child's name isn't Francene," Toriel says, trying to calm your mother down. It didn't work.

"Yes it is! Let go of my little Francene this instant!"

You feel not only your own fury, but your headmate's fury as well. You feel yourself losing control of your body, and Chara taking over. You feel your hands ease their grip on Toriel, only slightly, to turn towards your mother. You can feel Chara's anger bubbling inside of you.

"My name isn't Francene. It's Frisk!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not all that good at writing, so there's probs some mistakes. I plan to continue this, but I'm not sure when. Plus I'll probably create another Undertale fanfic, but it won't be related with this fic. It'll mainly be like fluff and stuff and some Charisk (no smut tho, they're like 10)


End file.
